chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
SX110IS
The Powershot SX110 IS is a super-zoom Powershot camera released in September of 2008. Reviews: DPReview, DCRPreview, Imaging Resource Canon product page: PowerShot SX110 IS Camera technical data * The SX110 is running with the DryOS operating system, see also DryOS Porting. * The image processor of the SX110 is the Canon Digic III. :Sensor: 9.0 effective Megapixel CCD :F2.8-4.3, 10X optical zoom lens, equivalent to 36 - 360 mm :Optical image stabilization :3-inch LCD display, 230,000 pixels :Full manual controls / "Easy Mode", Face detection :VGA movie mode (at 30 fps) :Memory cards: SD / SDHC / MMC / MMCplus / HC MMCplus :Batteries: 2x AA type Version information In PLAY mode (without ver.req) press and simultaneously: Firmware Ver. 1.0.0.0 [ OK ] In PLAY mode (with ver.req) press and simultaneously: Canon PowerShot SX110 IS P-ID:3192 PAL D Firmware Ver GM1.00B NoError Jun 25 2008 15:08:34 subsequent press of (while still holding ) reveals: Adj Ver.009.006 subsequent press of (while still holding ) reveals: IS Firm Ver. 3.00 IS Param Ver. 3.00 For Developers LED memory addresses #define LED_AF 0xC02200C0 // AutoFocus #define LED_BLUE 0xC02200C4 // printer button #define LED_RED 0xC02200C8 // near to the play button, orange colour #define LED_GRN 0xC02200CC // in the same position as above, but green colour Dumping firmware The SX110IS can be dumped with the latest udumper, included in the latest Cardtricks. Mode: NewDryOS Dumped firmwares Firmware dumps for the firmware version 1.00B are available here: *Rapidshare - http://rapidshare.com/files/153628808/Canon_PowerShot_SX110_IS-GM1.00B.rar *mighty-hoernsche.de - http://mighty-hoernsche.de/chdk/dev/Canon_PowerShot_SX110_IS-GM1.00B.rar Strings: http://codeviewer.org/download/code:5f5 Porting process Porting is nearly finished (beta) Not all Features work until now. (See known bugs) *'Discussion and download forum is available for the development of porting at' SX110IS - howto start porting Porting changelog *(25-Apr-2009) chdkj released a fix for the Autobuild Server *(24-Apr-2009) chdkj fixed two bugs again (Auto Focus doesn't work very good at Video Mode See for solution !, Enabeling startup sounds = camera crushes) *(23-Apr-2009) chdkj fixed two bugs again (Optical zoom in video mode doesn't work, video quality settings doesn't change anything) *(23-Apr-2009) chdkj fixed two bugs(Overrides doesn't work with FW update method, battery temperature problem) Instead of battery temperature camera now shows CCD temperature to avoid trouble *(21-Apr-2009) chdkj fixed a bug (ALL Overrides doesn't work) *(21-Apr-2009) SX110IS added to the Autobuild Server *(21-Apr-2009) Yarvieh updated code base (trunk 744) and optimized color matrix *(11-Apr-2009) Yarvieh fixed some more bugs (keyboard keys are mixed, modemap, badpixel.lua doesn't work, updated code base (trunk 729)) *(11-Apr-2009) Yarvieh enabled RAW/DNG support *(11-Apr-2009) Yarvieh added firmware update method *(08-Apr-2009) First official beta from chdkj *(07-Apr-2009) First uncompiled beta from chdkj *(26-Dez-2008) Porting started Hints * Auto-ISO-Shift: General bug if = Print. Fix: Change -key to * Auto Focus in Video Mode: Can't work automatically. Fix: Configure an option "AF key" in Video parameters. This AF key triggers a AF scan while recording. * If Video Quality is set too high for your SD card = crash --> simply choose lower Quality or buy a better SD card * To Convert RAW/DNG files use: http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php/topic,2838.msg32053.html#msg32053 Known bugs A list of all known Bugs at the current Beta Version of CHDK for SX110IS: # ColorMatrix (for RAW/DNG) is still unsolved # Motion Detection Scripts are not working as expected # Histogramm isn't right # Zebra doesn't work # Battery temperature have to be displayed as CCD temperature Last update: 28.04.2009 Report your bugs at the forum Category:Development Category:Cameras